


Light Of My Life

by teamfreeawesome



Series: Lilo drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis-centric, M/M, Sexual Content, THERE IS ALWAYS A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING RIGHTTTTT, shit like, shrieks and hides, there's sexual content, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy-times. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS HAPPENING?? Oh god. 
> 
> This is the first time I've written anything that even vaguely resembles a sexual situation (though this isn't explicit at all, so). I feel a tiny bit weird about this because *shrieks* SEX O.o But like, it might be awful, so ... sorry :S
> 
> Lilo has taken over my brain and it needs to _stop_. I have Ziam things I need to be writing!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. _It's really, really, really not true and I obviously don't think this happened oh gosh *shrieks*_ It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.
> 
> Especially for this fic, comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated because I'm a tiny bit anxious about it (by tiny I mean IT TOOK ME AGES TO MAKE MYSELF POST THIS BECAUSE I WAS PANICKING *hyperventilates*) <3

He runs his hand down Liam’s side, pinching tightly with hot fingers as he reaches the skin above Liam’s hipbone. He chuckles softly before leaning in and nipping at Liam’s neck. Dragging his body upwards, mouth hot and open against stubble, Louis rumbles out a moan.

“Bedroom, babe?” He asks, voice rough.

*

See. Liam is _sex_.

*

He’s the harsh drag of nails against back muscle - and hot, slick, sweat as they pant into open mouths, clumsy kisses pressed into the nearest available skin.

He’s the drawn-out grind of _uhhhhh_ because Louis wants it slow and dirty up against the wall.  

He’s the feel of hands tight against Louis’ wrists, face hidden in Liam’s neck as he groans out his _yeeees_

He’s the helpless noises pulled from his chest as deep _mmmm_ thrusts stretch out under his skin.

He’s _hot_ and _ugh_ and _Liam_ and _more_

*

But. See. The best thing is -

Liam may be sex but he’s also _love_. 


End file.
